


Boke & Tsukkomi Routine

by acuisle



Category: Fashion Model RPF, One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuisle/pseuds/acuisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is lots of teal and green and peach tones and it's a banner i guess. secondary characters are always the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boke & Tsukkomi Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nantes (titians)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titians/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're a fever i've learnt to live with](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840180) by [nantes (titians)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titians/pseuds/nantes). 



> happy birthday kat ok i worked very hard on this. because you're l'oreal. (sorry it's late)


End file.
